It Started with a Kiss
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Smooth lips sealed over his, he stared wide eyed into the most bluest eyes he's ever scene. But before he could react, the lips were gone and he was left standing in the elevator staring after the stranger who kissed him at random. SLASH McGee/OMC
1. Preface

**Preface**

A kiss – it should have been an innocent little kiss that meant nothing, but when it came from a complete stranger, a total stranger, who just happened to be transferred onto the Team temporarily, until they could find a suitable team for him, well, Timothy McGee was just going to have to deal with it, it being Agent Samuel Picard, the initiator of the kiss. Tim looked up from his keyboard and glanced at the silent individual that was sharing a desk with Ziva, his head bowed as he read through reports. Sam Picard was young, maybe in his late twenties with sandy-brown hair and these deep extremely blue eyes that screamed innocent. Timothy frowned and dropped his gaze to his computer screen – he needed to forget it, it was just some silly kiss, it's not like he hasn't been kissed before – well not by a man anyway, but that was beside the point. The point was, he needed to stop thinking about it, but it was kind of hard especially when his lips wouldn't stop tingling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If Timothy McGee could open the floor and simply fall through just to get away from their penetrating stares he would, but since he couldn't, he was left fighting. He blushed. The events that had Tony and Ziva staring, was because some stranger just came up to him and kissed him - this wasn't a peck, it was full on lip lock, there were no tongue, but Tim could have sworn he felt a warm slick muscle graze his lower lip. It was embarrassing, it might have even been nice - if it was a woman that did it maybe, but it wasn't. It was a slender, dirty blonde, sky eyed male. Timothy was very secure in his sexuality to admit, that yes, the stranger that had kissed him was attractive. He was in shock, Timothy was just never kissed on a whim. Not even by a woman that found him particularly attractive. So why had the man kissed him and just who exactly was said man? Snapping from his thoughts forcefully with a shake of his head, he walked towards his desk leaving the frozen forms of Tony and Ziva by the elevator. The event played like a record in his thoughts.

_Timothy climbed from his car, smoothing his hand over his hair trying to tame it. He was a little late and hopefully Gibbs wouldn't notice. Tim hoped that the Boss was getting a coffee at the cafe just a little ways away from NCIS Headquarters, which was stationed smack tab in the middle of The Washington Naval Yard. He locked his car, a bag strapped to his shoulder. It was his personal computer, a small ACER one that he carried around incase it was needed. But he hadn't needed it since that case against the mystery of that lying cheat of a blogger -- Timothy couldn't quite remember his name. It was a few weeks ago. But Tim mourned the loss of his slacks that were shredded at the leg by Police trained german shepards, when he was trying to hack into the bloggers car system, to find out just what he had been doing the day he was pushed over the rail of that bridge. Shaking his head he spead up, he had a habit of lossing his train of thought, as he entered the main lobby he smiled and greeted the receptionist with a polite hello. She kind of reminded him of the Lie-Dector-Test lady that had been smitten with Timothy's gentle bravado. He had taken her on a date and he would admit that they went back to her place for some very nice adult activities, and no he wasn't talking about scrabble. But it had only lasted five work days before she completely left him in the dust, her affections had moved on to, David White, another Agent of NCIS who was a completely different level then Gibbs' team. _

_"Hold the door please," he called as he scurried closer towards the elevatior. The young man in the elevator held the door just long enough so Tim could scurry through. Taking a deep breath he sighed. He smiled towards the stranger, who he noticed was several inches shorter then him, with dirty blonde hair. "Thanks for holding the doors open, not many really do," he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. The blondey smiled up at him, his eyes crinkled hiding what color they were. _

_"It's no problem." Timothy nodded and they were lapsed into silence. Timothy didn't mind the silence, it was a gentle reprieve from the constant teasing of the team, which they directed at his person. But he smiled, because he had gotten them back with his superior intellect, he recalled a funny incident in where he had programed Tony's keyboard to bark in varius pitches - from the low squeak of a Silky Terrier to the loud booming bark of a Great Dane. He looked at the stranger from the corner of his eye - Timothy didn't recognize him. He glanced quickly at the floor number, NCIS headquarters office was closing in fast. Timothy being the curious man he was desided to draw this stranger into a light conversation._

_"So, are you knew to NCIS?" he said. The stranger looked away from the elevator doors and grinned. _

_"No, I was just transferred in from the Los Angeles division." he said. Timothy smiled, he remembered the Los Angeles NCIS Headquarters, how could he forget, with that awsome computer. But he had never seen him there, maybe he was on vacation, or out on personal bisuness. _

_"Well let me welcome you to the Washington division," Timothy said holding out his hand for a greeting, which the blonde stranger gripped. He had a good sense of character, Timothy decided from the firm grip the Agent had on his hand. "My names Timothy McGee." Timothy was about ask the young man what his name was, but then something completely unexpected happened. With a swift tug on his hand, Timothy fell forward caught by surprise, his hands slammed against he elevator wall, but it wasn't the cold steal that shocked him. It was the impossibly warm lips that settle against his. _

_Timothy stood still, shocked. He was staring into impossibly bright sky blue eyes, that could have resembled the gorgeous clear skies outside, there was a small ding in the distance, he vaguely recalled that it was the elevator coming to a stop. The stranger pressed against his lips harder. The silent sound of the elevator doors wooshed open, which was followed by the dull thud of manolia folders. And before the fact that indeed a complete stranger was kissing him, there was a slight pressure added to his bottom lip, which he slowly register was a tongue, but then it was gone and said stranger pushed him up right and said: "It's nice meeting you Timothy McGee," and then he was gone, and Timothy was left standing there starring after the blonde sky eyed stranger. _

_"Probie what the hell was that!?" came the shocked voice of Tony. Timothy was still cleary in shock and now embarrassment because Tony and Ziva where both standing before the elevator staring wide eyed and equally as shocked. How could Tony even form words, when Timothy himself couldn't even open his own mouth and breathe? Timothy simply shouldered past them towards his desk...._

And here he was, staring blanky at his computer screen, his cheeks a rosey red and his fingers resting nervously on his keyboard. His shoulder bag was still on his shoulder. He glanced up at the quickly incoming figures of Tony and Ziva. There faces mirrored his own, well he thought they did - because right now he was beyond confused and embarrassed.

"so _Probie,_" Tony said, Tim didn't missed the stress on Probie - Tim knew Tony had just upgraded the lovable nickname into the sexual innuedo category. Timothy didn't even prob anything in his entire life, unless it encounter a girl and a bed. "Who was that you were macking out with in the elevator, looks a little young for you and a little male."

Timothy glared and blushed, he wished he had the ability to create holes in the floor just so he could fall through it himself.

"I was not macking anyone in the elevator, that man kissed me out of the blue!" he said venehmently, "And all I know is he's a transfer from the Los Angeles divison." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Timothy stuck his hand up and spoke before Tony could, "and I have no idea what his name is. So don't ask." Tony grinned, and Ziva stood silently observing Timothy's posture. It was stiff and contained, but a light pink as a flush took over his skin. Ziva concluded that Tim was extremely embarrassed and maybe even slightly aroused. She smiled.

"Timothy are perhaps by chance attracted to the opposite sex?" Timothy gapped, his eyes widening, before he was turning a very bright red, that somewhat resembled a tomato.

"No!" he burst out loudly. "I'm not attracted to the opposite sex, I'm not gay!"

"Are you sure, _Probie, _because that, there in the elevator looked like homo-eroticism to me." he said.

"What incident in the elevator, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs as he walked into the bullpin, a large cup of Jamacian blend coffee, which had the Naval Base's cafe logo on the side-. Timothy's boss was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an ex-marine that ran the team with a million different rules, a stern stare and the famous Gibbs-slap-up-side-the-head discipline - all in all which was very effective. Tony grinned at his boss, and Timothy groaned dropping his head on his desk. Gibbs lifted a brow, other wise he was emotionless, he was like this most of the time, except in those rare moments the emotion just burst forth.

"McGee over here was just kissed by a stranger in the elevator," Tony gushed in one breath before a shit-eating grin split across his face, "A very male stranger." Gibbs was silent. That had never happened before. "It was very brokeback." Tony winced when Gibbs palm connected with his head. "ow..."

Gibbs turned to Timothy.

"You were caught off guard, McGee." Timothy wanted to wallow, somewhere in the back of his mind, Gibbs probably had a rule or something stating, 'You will never get bested by a stranger in the elevator.' Timothy nodded. "Now get to work."

Timothy sighed. The spotlight was off of him, kind of. While Timothy emersed himself in his work, he never noticed Ziva and Tony share an amused glance, before they were typing away on there computer. Tony was sending an email to Palmer and Ducky down in the morgue, of a detailed recall of the incident, which might have been slightly exaggerated - because A.) Tim was not frenching the guy passionately, and B.) because there was no way Timothy and the Stranger where groping, bumping and grinding against eachother and the elevator wall. Ziva was sending an email to Abby, about what she had recalled. And Gibbs, was well, being Gibbs: sipping his coffee and working on paper work, that was long over due and needed to be handed into Director Vance. Leon Vance was the Director of NCIS, he used to be Assisstant Director, but with the Death of the previous Director, Jenny Sherpard, he had taken the post. He was an average black man of average height and weight. And speaking of the Devil, he was standing above the bullpin watching Team Gibbs.

"Gibbs," called out the Director. Tony and Ziva glanced up. "A moment." Gibbs sighed getting out of his charge, his coffee in hand. Timothy never looked up, still embarrassed about the elevator. Gibbs disappeared up the stairs, Tony and Ziva trailed his progress.

"What do you think thats about?" he staged whispered to Ziva.

"I do not know." Tony's eyes widened and then he grinned and pointed upward, Ziva's eyes followed and she saw a slender, blonde haired young man standing beside the director. The mysterious stranger that had kissed Tim in the elevator.

"Hey, McGeek," Tony hissed. Timothy glared but looked at Tony anyway. If Tony so much as spoke as joked about how he was into homo-eroticism, he didn't know how Tony's head will fair when he chucks his keyboard at him. Or possibly his stapler.

"What" Timothy hissed.

"Look it's your boyfriend." he said pointing up, out of habit Timothy looked. And the blue eyed stranger was looking at him, Timothy blushed beat red and ducked, he scowled as his teammates, chuckled at him.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not gay." he mummbled.

"Sure you aren't McFruity." said Tony. Timothy ignored him as best he could and continued to work. He managed it for awhile, before Gibbs returned with a little someone, Timothy was again reminded all too well on how the stranger had practically assulted him in the elevator. Gibbs stood before his desk in the middle of the bullpin. The slender, blonde, sky eyed stranger smiled and waved politely, but there was a spark of mischieviousness in his eyes.

"This is Agent Samuel Picard, he just transferred from Los Angeles, he will be stationed on our team until the Director can find him a suitable team." he said to the Team, before he turned towards, Sam. "You will be sharing a desk with Ziva, until the director can get one for you."

Timothy grimaced at his keyboard, a desk. This Samuel Picard was getting a desk, how long was he going to planning on staying in this Team. The kiss flashed in his head again and he shook his head, he needed to forget it, and it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway. Timothy couldn't explain why his lips still tingled from the experience.

Sighing, Timothy got back to work. It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
